


Foetuslike

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	Foetuslike

今晚星星格外亮，高楼上的霓虹灯忽明忽暗，破碎的广告牌，被压扁的汽车，忽然间就消失了大半的人，让一切显得格外空旷，我恍惚间以为这是某个科幻片子的场景，外星人入侵地球，生灵涂炭，万物凋谢，尖叫和奔跑下一秒就变成灰沫飘在天空，扬到我探出窗外的脸上，人们来不及道别和拥抱，未说出口的爱与恨，谅解与释怀，都化作碎片分解在阳光下，永远都不会被听到。  
这是世界末日吗？

“世界末日？”那个人笑了一下，刮了刮我的鼻子，黑暗中的眼睛里闪烁着我看不清的光，“快睡吧，世界末日来临我和爸爸也不会离开你的，我们得一起等着见妹妹呢。”

我脑海里想起了他这句话，他总说我是个太过悲观的小孩，或许是我在这样颠沛分离的家庭长大，世人不知道我的存在，我也很难有机会同时和他俩待在一起，我住在父亲纽约的公寓里，很少出门，他买给我许多画笔和颜料，说这是他留给我唯一能称作“天赋”的东西，大部分时间我趴在房间地板上，涂着那个很少能见到面的人的脸，棕色长发，灰绿双眼，薄而下垂的嘴角，让我联想到楼道里总跟我讨食的猫咪，我跟父亲说我想那个人，父亲说那个人也想我，很抱歉我不能见他，我懂事的点点头，就像每一次他告诉我不能做什么我都点头一样，我说不上来是怕他还是怎样，他的眼神和表情像有魔力一样控制着我，让我听从他每一个指令每一句告诫，电视上的人称他为“队长”，说他有超乎常人的能力，对我来说，这一点能力就够了。

是世界末日吗？可我并不害怕，大概是血脉相传，我和父亲一样一直就没有过多的情绪，我知道父亲不会死，每次都不会，他会浑身挂着伤，制服被泥和血染透，脱下来扔在浴室门口，我有一次偷偷趁着他洗澡跑过去捏起那套破烂闻了一下，血腥味儿混着汗水味儿，还有火药和金属的味道混在一起，让我恶心的一阵眩晕，从此之后我再也没碰过他换掉的制服。

此刻时针指向3，分针指向1。这是那个人的生日，上一次给他过生日已经是两年前了，我亲着他冒出胡茬的脸，说出希望他长命百岁的话，他俩都大笑起来，说这不算愿望，什么叫不算愿望？哪个人能真正长命百岁啊，不过他俩有时候像是故意隐瞒一样用眼神交流着我听不懂的话，于是我又觉得他俩好像真的一百岁了。

“咔哒” 门开了。  
我推开卧室的门，在黑暗中看见门口那个高大的暗影。  
他不一样了。我内心深处反应出这样一句话。  
究竟是哪里不一样了？或许是因为他走过来，没等到我眼前就扑通一声跪下，然后伸长手臂把我紧紧揽在怀里，我的脸被挤在他满是尘土的金发间，皮质手套硌得我肩膀生疼，腰带扣卡在我脚腕，颤抖的呼吸喷进我敞开的睡裙领口里。他抱了我大概有一分钟，然后站起来轻拍了一下我的头，饶过我往屋里走。

他不一样了。  
他没有直接去浴室，而是坐在了沙发上，月光透过百叶窗打在他身后那面墙上，也把那原本淡金色头发映成了灰白，我又想起了生日上那句玩笑话，然而紧接着悲痛突然像海啸一样拍过来，空白和寒颤同时侵袭了我的大脑，我看着父亲，他到底怎么了？那个人怎么了？

“你怎么了？” 我张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。我又试图问了一次，然而身体再次本能地制止我说出这句话，父亲像心灵感应一样抬起头，直直望进我眼里，我看见那双蓝色眼睛里翻涌而起的巨大黑色漩涡，像要把一切吞噬进去，我对这并不陌生，从我记事起他就常常是这副表情，悲痛，隐忍，自我救赎，因为他得不到，他总在失去。命运对他不公，对他不公，对我也不公，可我们三个谁也没抱怨过，质问过，质问谁呢？父亲不信上帝，不信任何神灵，我有一次问他，你有信仰吗？他说有，我问他信仰什么，他说他信仰自由。可在我眼里他从来没有自由过，我说我在报纸上看到人们说他为正义而战，他放下叉子，按住我的肩膀把我扳过来，一字一句说，他抗争的是束缚，而不公是相对的。我没听懂，他很多话我都听不懂，那晚我趴在门上听他淋浴的声音，思考他背上的疤痕还过多久能恢复，我就这样靠在门上听着，直到他从浴室出来才爬上床钻进被子里，我梦见那个人，梦见他在父亲说的草原上放羊，他的手穿过乳白色绒毛，又撅起唇轻轻吹到我脸上，问我要不要他给我织一件初秋穿的开衫外套，我哭着抱住他，说好怕我再也见不到他了，可没等他开口安慰我，怀里香软的身体就倏地化成一群蓝色飞鸟，扑棱着翅膀飞向高空。

此刻的我突然间明白了那个梦。

 

我被阳光刺醒，从光怪陆离的幻境里抽身的下一秒就反应过来昨晚发生了什么，我跳下床走到窗前，街道上已经有了零零星星几个人，警察和消防队在清理和指挥，一切似乎和每一次纽约混战后没什么不一样，除了这次所有人都沉默不语。我走出卧室，来到客厅门口，在日光中终于看清了父亲。  
他还维持着那个姿势，仿佛一尊雕像。  
他睁着眼坐了一晚上。  
我是不敢靠近的，我就站在那望着他，时间从涌动的空气中流走，过了大概二十分钟，半个小时，他才微微抬起头，  
“啊，你.”   
他对我说出了第一句话，暗哑的嗓音像在沙子里滚过一样，我跑到厨房接了杯水递给他，他什么都没问就仰头一口气喝光，我爬上他的膝盖，捧住他的脑袋亲了亲他的下巴，又亲了亲他的额头。  
“你还活着。”  
他对我说了第二句话，之后立刻把我拥在怀里，力道之大让我想到被金刚捏在手里的直升飞机（这还是我自己在一位黑人叔叔送的一盒影片里看到的一幕），我忍着痛，轻轻抚摸他的背，慢慢把脸转过来对上他的眼睛，他的目光一寸一寸打在我脸上，我觉得他的眼睛有些变了，什么东西消失了，他就这样近距离出神地看着我，渐渐的，那双眼睛里涌进了别的东西。  
这不是看我的眼神。  
他在透过我看那个人。

 

 

往后的早上我醒来的时候父亲都已经出门了，我知道他有很多事要忙，好像世界等待他去拯救，我走进厨房，桌子上依然是简单的烤面包和牛奶，他尽力了，我移开盘子渴望发现一张留给我的字条，可那里空荡荡的，依旧什么都没有，他似乎就是这样的，不说多余的话，不做多余的事，闷声把所有都做好摆在你面前，让你挑不出一点瑕疵来，我听话地吃完饭（尽管他没有嘱咐过我），回到房间接着在纸上涂下一道又一道棕色绿色的浓彩，这是我梦中的出现最多的颜色，我最渴望的颜色，最能给我温暖的颜色。  
可惜拥有这两种颜色的人再也不会出现了。  
他待在父亲房间角落里的一个土陶罐子里，在事情发生第二天被父亲带回来，他什么都没说，我什么都没问，我趁他不在家的时候溜进他房间打开罐子看了一眼，然后赶紧扣上放回去，我跑回自己的床上，睁着眼陷在被子里，呼吸像被扼住一样，浑身发抖。我逼自己不去想那个罐子里的灰土是什么，我让自己忘掉这一切，幻想他还在那个遥远的赤道附近，毫无压力地生活在热带，他答应过给我织毛衫，他怎么会撒谎？

可他总是在撒谎，他说世界末日来临他也不会离开我，他说他病好了就回来，虽然我不知道他到底得了什么病，他说他会送给我一个妹妹，和我一样有着父亲的金发，和像他那样灰绿的眼睛。

 

我把第二层抽屉里那个相册翻出来，摸着那一张张美丽的脸，和我的，和父亲的，还有他自己的，我遥想起那幅神秘的身体构造，想起我曾经在夜晚去厕所路过他们房门时听到的喘息，其实我画过他们交欢的样子，就贴在我床底板上，那一幕仿佛刻在我脑子里一样，男人还是女人，伦理还是自然，一切都不足以辩论，天地似乎还是混沌的，性别还是迷糊的，他和他是最初的造物主，用最纯真的方式孕育生命。

 

父亲在半夜回来，他悄悄推开我卧室的门，小心翼翼避开堆满地板的画纸，我闭着眼尽量放匀呼吸，心情随着他弯腰捡起的画纸一起腾到半空，我就跟故意似的在每张纸上画满那个人，企图用这种方式打破他竭尽全力维持的平静，然而他只是把所有纸都捡起来收好放在我床头，手顺了顺我的头发，就转身走了出去。  
我翻了个身，眼泪滴进枕头里。

 

“我一直在你身边呢。” 那个人在梦中说，“我只是在另一个你看不到的地方，还记得吗，我说过我永远陪在你和daddy身边，直到最后。”

“相信我，我在世界终点等你。”

 

第二天早上我移开盘子的时候，发现了一张字条，那上面写着近乎相似的一句话：相信我，希望在未来等你。


End file.
